Price We Pay: Adryanna
by PhantomChajo
Summary: Aunt' Zan has a little Chat with Adry, Aurora's Daughter, about Life, her Mother and things in general. Setting: The Chronicles Verse, Rated for Language


Price We pay: Adryanna  
By Lady MoonHawke & PhantomChajo  
  
  
  
Sitting at a table in the cafeteria, a cup of coffee sits before me. I'm dressed to the hilt. Got my Captain's uniform on with all the medals and ribbons and other such goodies. Not that it means anything to me anymore. Reaching up with my right hand I run a finger under the collar and tug slightly. Been a while since I had to wear this blasted monkey outfit.  
  
I don't know why I am here. I'm not needed for anything at the moment. I've already done everything I can to see that David gets a chance at the SilverHawk academy. He's a good kid. Did great in the ROTC, joined the Air Force as soon as he was out of High School on a ROTC Scholarship. I'm not going to try and stop him either. I just hope that if he does make it though the training and does get a shot at Limbo, that my connection to him doesn't cause him problems.  
  
Since Lady Hawk left Hawk Haven and Limbo all together things have not been the same. I've had more then a fair share of run ins with Golden Boy. Especially now that he's the commander.  
  
I run a finger over my cast covered left wrist and smile in memory of how I broke it. Oh was that a good fight.  
  
Looking around I sigh. More people then normal in here. A bunch of civilians at that. Not that I can say anything. A couple over in one corner looks familiar. I watch as a third person joins them. Frowning a moment as I take a moment to place that person. Then it hits me.  
  
"I'll be damned, if it isn't lady Hawk herself." I mutter to myself. I decide to see if she remembers me. Standing up and taking my coffee with me, I head that direction.  
  
As soon as I am within pleasant speaking distance I greet the woman. "Well, if it isn't that Crazy Lady Hawk herself. What are you doing back here?"  
  
  
Speaking quietly in a corner obviously lacks the privacy I'm used to. I agreed to meet Auntie and Uncle here to let them know not to give up hope, that Mom and I are going to Montana this weekend to look through her father's old office junk.  
  
"I'll talk to you later," I tell them softly, "or Oncle will. Trust Mom. Have faith." I hug them quickly and watch them leave before turning to face the intruder.  
  
"I'm afraid you have me confused with someone. The person you're looking for is at the JAG office. You can ask for Commander Stargazer at Reception." I've given this speech so many times this week I've got it memorized and I'm bored of it already. Dad's little "family togetherness" plan leaves me to do a lot explaining.  
  
  
"Ah, I apologize for interrupting anything." Nodding my head once before turning to leave. A few steps away I stop and glance over my shoulder at the girl or rather young lady.  
  
"How did you know I was looking for Aurora Stargazer?" I ask, tilting my head to the side as I turn to face her again, a slight thoughtful frown on my face.  
  
"Wait, never mind. You must be Aurora's Daughter. Funny. I was lead to believe you were a few years younger then you look." Shaking my head a moment. Damn meds are playing havoc with my mind.  
  
I now know who it was she was talking to. Hondo & Babycakes. They both look different without their armor. Then again everybody's changed over the last few years so it doesn't make that much of a difference. Hell even I've changed. My hair is now completely iron gray and it reaches down almost to my knees.  
  
  
Oh, Hades' Balls. My face is going to get me into trouble one of these days, expecially if I don't do something about it while I'm here. I'm careful to pull on Uncle Jareth's expression, the one that fooled the idiot lawyer.  
  
"Don't be silly," I say, weaving compulsion through my voice Believe, believe. "Commander Stargazer is my father's fiancé, but she's much too young to have a daughter my age." They promised me it wouldn't be forever, that when a few more years go by, they will claim me as first-born, no questions. I can be my mother's daughter in a few more years. I hate being patient. "I can walk you over to JAG if you need assistance, though." Just the right amount of helpfulness. Not overly anxious to do it, but aware of my position as a general's daughter. I don't know what I would have done if Daddy hadn't been willing to claim me here. It was no stigma for him to have a daughter, he'd said, but  
for Aurora, the unwritten rules are different. For Aurora. He'd do anything for Aurora. I wish he'd do anything for Adryanna.  
  
  
Tilting my head to the side again as I feel... something. Shaking my head again to clear it, then tilting it to the other side. It'd be comical to look at if it wasn't a trait of certain four footed animals. Thank you Lisa for the protections you have given me. I never thought they would ever be needed.  
  
"Bull." I smirk as I say it. "I can see it in your eyes now Fledgling. The longing of a child wishing that at least one of it's parents will acknowledge them."  
  
Leaning closer I drop my voice down so that only she will hear it. "Your Father's Fae, your Mother's Mortal. Your half-Fae. And I know for a fact she regretted ever having to take command position back at Hawk Haven. She lost watching you grow up. She lost a chance at being a mother to you." Then I lean back again.  
  
I'm not going to even try and comprehend the time differences between places. I just have to accept the fact and make the best of it.  
  
"Oh, don't worry. I was in the area on business and thought you were someone else so I was just going to say hello. If she's busy over at JAG then, please, no need to bother her." I say pleasantly as I cradle my left wrist absently.  
  
  
"Don't look at me like you're the predator and I'm the prey. You may be a predator, but I am not so easily classified.  
  
"My father's blood, my family's blood, is pure in me. I know what my mother wanted, and I know what she did. The difference between the two has been a factor my entire life. But you don't want to hear about that."  
  
  
"Oh? And how would you know what I would or would not like to hear? Come now. I've listened to many people over the years. I even had the privilege of speaking with lady Hawk. As a matter of fact, that was about a week or two before she left." Chuckling softly as I remember back to my last words to her. "Who knew my advice would hold a tint of prophecy in it."  
  
**********  
Turning the Blue Goose around I stop a moment and open my door so I can stick my head out. "Hey, Commander StarGazer." I yell back to her. Several of the others are gathering around her. "Take my advice. Pack your bags and go home. You don't belong here." Then I close the door and head out. I'm sure to the others it sounds like a threat. Let them think that. She knows what I mean and that's all that counts at the moment. And then I'm gone.  
**********  
  
"Call me a collector of stories if you will." I motion to the door. "Care to join me on a walk? The fresh air will do me good while I wait on David."  
  
  
I walk toward the door with her, not sure if I really mean to do this, but reminding myself that she asked.  
  
"When I was three and a half, my parents went out on campaign together. But only my father came back. He promised me that it would only be a few days, maybe a week, and she would be home. Then Auntie Krysten gave him the message. She wouldn't be back. I was suppose to be asleep, but I snuck out of bed to listen. She didn't even have the courage or decency to tell him herself. And my father was a different man after that."  
  
The sun is shining on me, but I can't feel it. I can only feel the cold of the castle that winter. No parties, no excitement, no celebration at Samhain or Midwinter. Nothing that reminded him of her. We were in a mourning that never seemed to end.  
  
  
I nod at her words. "Do you hate her for that? For being a coward and not being able to face you or your father? Do you hate your Grandfather for placing the burden of command on his only living child?" I ask looking at her as we walk.  
  
I'm pushing and I know it. It's something I seem to be good at. Making people look closely at themselves. Making them search their feelings.  
  
"She regretted that choice ever day she was there." I repeat. "It's often said that the need of the many out weigh the need of the one. She made a bad choice. Don't hold it against her."  
  
  
"She did what she was taught to do. We talked about it a few weeks ago. She only did the same thing her father did to her. It was my lot to pay her pice. But what she did to my father." I'm still a moment, preying to feel the sun again, because where I'm going in the past is so cold.  
  
"My father did his best for about 6 years, until I outgrew the roly-ploy look of a child. I had her face, the look of a woman he could not have and could not forget. I was sent away within a month because of that. I went to live at my uncle's castle in the Goblin Kingdom.  
  
"Who are the many, anyway? People used to come to my mother for help, for mercy. I heard stories from my nurse about how she was saved from the lash by my mother, how others were given reprieves as if from Heaven. When I was an infant, the King, my uncle was in a terrible mess, and somehow she was instrumental in helping him. Why was the need of some group of people she didn't always like more important that our need?"  
  
  
"And the child shall pay for the sins of the Father" I say softly. "Or mother in this case. Your mother has a giving heart. Don't hold it against her."  
  
I watch her from the corner of my eye as we walk. "Mind if I ask you what going on currently? I hear so little now a days about the original group. Nothing is the same anymore in Limbo."  
  
No, nothing is the same anymore. I almost seem to be the one everyone comes to when something happens that involves the new batch of Hawks. It's disappointing. Even the Mob is starting to complain about how things are now compared to the old days.  
  
I let out a soft sigh.  
  
  
I have agreed to work out the relationship with my mother. I suppose vilifying her in front of a stranger isn't holding to the spirit of the agreement. I suppose I'll let it go for now. Maybe one of these days I'll be able to let it go for good.  
  
"All out war would be a good description," I tell her. Her look tells me a little more description would be appreciated.  
  
"My mother came home last summer, and arranged for the rest of the original team to be cycled home afterwards as replacement troops allowed. Aunt Krys and Uncle Mike were next, then the Steel Twins. Commander Greyer stayed to take over the program. Mom said Dad gave him the choice; pursue his career or my mother. He picked his career. Good thing too, because my parents were back together by then. Anyway, my aunt and uncle finally got a chance to see a specialist, and it turns out it's going to take a medical miracle and a mountain of money for them to have kids. And part of the problem is that  
Auntie was in and out of the compression armor while she was pregnant. So they're suing the UESC and Greyer for compensation. Btu we're doing too well."  
  
  
I nod at her words, frowning at the mention of Hondo and Babycakes needing to see a specialist. "So it was found that the armor caused other problems." While I may be a Bitch, I'm not cold hearted, nor unfeeling. "If they don't have any luck with the specialist, have them contact the Phoenix Medical Division of ZIV Enterprises Unlimited. They are the top of their field currently. If the people over at Phoenix can't do anything then it's means there is no hope other then adoption for them. Or a surrogate Mother. But I don't see her allowing that." I smile slightly. "Just have them tell the people at Phoenix that Phantom recommended them." Once home, I'll have the way smoothed for the pair. They deserve some happiness in their lives.  
  
I nod again about the rest of the group. "It doesn't surprise me that Golden Boy chose his career. And personally, I hope he gets taken for everything he's got. He was and still is a SOB. But then again I have a few private gripes with that fellow." This time my smile is a feral grin.  
  
"The Teddy Bear needs to get out of that place. I've had a chance to work with him at one point and well, to me he's just a bit too soft hearted to be in that line of work." I hold up my had to forestall any words from her. "Don't get me wrong. When he fights he's like a ticked off grizzly. Big, powerful and deadly." Chuckling softly, ok so I sue me, I had a thing for him at one time. "I have no idea why he choose it in the first place. He'd make an excellent teacher or children's doctor. As for his sister. She was born military."  
  
  
It's good to talk to someone. I find I'm enjoying myself immensely.  
  
"Auntie and uncle have a good doctor. It's just that IFV isn't free, and a pilot instructor's salary doesn't go that far. They won't let Mom cut them a chack. 'It's not her problem,' Auntie Krys said. Will and Emily are going to be back soon. Will is apparently going to work for a program that has something to do with cybernetically enhancing dogs. They think they can improve service animals. I don't know what Emily's planning. Mom said she writes long letters full of nothing much, and Jax Dynan has gone back to his planet.  
Mail's slow from the other end of the galaxy. But if you're not fond of Greyer, I should warn you that he's on base for the trial. Just in case you want to avoid him."  
  
  
"That's good to hear." I comment as she list off who's doing what and where they are currently. "I'll keep that in mind." Nodding as she told me Greyer was also here.  
  
Pausing I glanced up to the sky. I can see the contrails of passing planes. Out of the corner of my eye I spot a raven perched on the roof top. With a shake of my head I hold up my hand. "I should have known. Pardon me a moment."  
  
I turn my full attention to the bird as it cocks it's head a moment and caws. "Come on. I don't have all day you." the bird caws again, but this time takes flight. A moment later it's alighting on my wrist. With the fingers of my casted hand I reach up and scratch the bird's chest feathers. "I know you want to find out of Winter Fire has made it into the SilverHawk Academy. And I told you I would call as soon as we found out. Now off you go. We have the Pow Wow and the sweat Lodge ceremony to attend in two days time." After one last caress I launch the bird into the air.  
  
Turning back to Adryanna, I smile in apology. "Sorry about that." Off in the distance I hear the yipping bark of a coyote. It's almost as if it's laughing. "I swear the twins are getting bad about pulling stunts like that. I'm going to have to speak with their parents about those two." Shaking my head and chuckling. "Maybe I should have the pair pull some of their infamous pranks on the Golden Boy while he's here."  
  
  
"Relatives?" I ask, and she nods after a moment.  
  
"Mine are like that, too. And it's just the polite ones that bother to even announce themselves. The rest just pop in any old time it suits them. My dad's family, at least. Six older brothers with varying degrees of what passes for manners. My mom's side is just her and her mom, like they're the last of a dying breed. And me. The oddball in the picture."  
  
  
Nodding. "Of sorts. More adoptive then anything. The kids parents have helped me in more ways then I can count. They've been parents, lovers, friends, and everything in between. Michael's family is full blooded Cherokee. Lisa's can trace hers all the way back to the Druids of England and Ireland. I would not be surprised if there was a touch of the Fae in her bloodline."  
  
I find myself smiling more today then I normally smile in an entire week!  
  
"I'm the oddball myself. My Father's somewhere in Florida. I have several step-nieces and nephews by his second marriage. Papa Charlie died almost 20 years ago. Mom followed not soon after that. I do have an older brother but as far as I know, he's still a bachelor. I have no blood children, nor will I ever have them. But I do have family. That's all that counts."  
  
  
"It felt for the longest time like my parents were dead. I was Princess Adryanna, living in a castle like an orphan. I know my aunt and uncle love me, but they have twins about my age, and my uncle's adopted son was already his heir. There were people who loved me, people who listened to me, and none of it helped until I was able to face my mother and spit out all my venom, waiting for her to drop."  
  
I can feel the warmth of the sun now, like it's filling me with its light, its energy, its power. For now, at least, it has chased away the dark places, and I have peace in my riotous soul. How can it be so simple, that darkness cannot exist where there is light? The darkness feels so big sometimes, so powerful that I want to hide myself within it, praying to anyone that will listen that it doesn't find me. But it doesn't have to find me. It's already in me.  
  
"I never thought about children myself. I'd say that the childish aren't rewarded so, but I know that's not the case. And lord knows there are plenty of members of my father's family that will never grow up, and look how many kids they have. And I had enough offers from distant cousins, some strange enough that I wasn't sure the mechanics could work even is I was inclined. Guess I'm just waiting on the siblings I see coming. Once they're here, once I can share these things with them, I may change my mind."  
  
  
"Children are a precious gift. A new learning experience when you deal with them. From their look on life and everything around them, to how they deal with problems." A small chuckle escapes me. "I remember the looks I always get from people when I visit Fense. The Children there nearly mob me. To them I am 'Mama-Zan' or 'Aunt Zan'. To everyone else, I'm 'Shadow Lady' or 'Lady of the Night.' I'm the one that protects the people there. I arrange for medical supplies to be shipped in, for Teachers to be stationed there to give the kids a chance at a happy life. I settle the disputes between the gangs. Even the Mob knows they have to come to me if there is something going on that deals with the kids."  
  
I take her hand and pat it a couple of times. Much like an old aunt would do. "Take my advice. When you find that happiness, grab onto it with both hands and fight with everything you have to protect it. When your parents have other children, don't see them as rivals for their affection, but as fellow companions basking in that love. And when you have children of your own, teach them how to respect and love in return, love them with all your heart and spoil them rotten. Then release them into the unsuspecting world to create as much mischief and chaos as possible!"  
  
  
I have to smile. Another old auntie, even though I'm not a child. "We'll see," I temporize. "Some occupations just aren't suitable fore people with kids, and there's still a lot I want to do." My watch beeps and I check the time. Damn. I'm running late again. I whip out a tablet and start to scribble down numbers.  
  
"Mom's office is in that building," I tell her, stopping long enough to point. "She'll be in for maybe another half-hour, then we're hopping a plane with Dad home to COloardo, then she and I are going to Montana for a couple of days. No court tomorrow. Paperwork or something like that." I rip off the paper and hand it to her.  
  
"Top number is the place here, but we won't be here long past the end of the trial. The second is for their place in Malibu; no one's planning to be there anytime soon, but you can always leave a message and it will get through. Bottom is Colorado, and Bernard's always there, and you can leave a message with him. I'm late meeting my father, so I have to run. Poor man can't even pick out a wedding present for his own wife."  
  
  
"Shoo then. Off you go!" Laughing softly after taking the paper with the numbers on it. I fold it and tuck it away in my uniform jacket pocket. "My own ride is here so my time is up as well." I nodded to a young man that is approaching. He's dressed in an Air Force uniform. Tall with black hair that's short and a dark completion. He salutes me once then gives me a kiss on the cheek before offering his arm. I make a quick introduction. "This is David 'Winter Fire' RunningHorse by the way."  
  
He smiles and nods to Adryanna. "Nice meeting you Miss."  
  
"Don't forget to give Lady Hawk my greetings!" I said as she ran off.  
  
"Now, David. Tell me... Did you make it into the program? Your Brother and sister were hanging about. Both are just as curious as I am." speaking as we walk off headed towards the parking lot.  
  
"Well Zan...... It seems the Commander of Hawk Haven is here on Earth for some reason." David said as he opened the door on the passengers side of the car for me.  
  
I nodded my thanks as I got in. "And?" I asked.  
  
He came around to the driver side and got in. Turning to look at me a moment before speaking. "I withdrew my application the moment I meet the Commander."  
  
I arched an eyebrow in silent question.  
  
"Something about him gave me, as James would say, 'bad Vibes'" he smirked. "And the fact that the requirements have been upped sometime between when my application went in and now."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that David." I said.  
  
"No, your not sorry to hear that." He said as he cranked up the car.  
  
Laughing I had to agree. "Your right. I'm not sorry that you didn't get a chance at being a SilverHawk. It would have put us on different sides of the law if you had made it."  
  
He just chuckled as he put the car in gear.  
  
As we passed one of the buildings I saw someone I recognized was coming out. "Hold up a moment David." I said.  
  
He pulled the car up to the curb as the person was coming down the stairs.  
  
I let out a piercing whistle to get his attention. He looked around and spotted me after I rolled down the window and waved to him. The look of pure astonishment that crossed his face was priceless. He came up to the car as I light up a clove cigarette. David was smirking over in the driver's seat as Greyer leaned over to look into the car.  
  
"Well Quicksilver. We meet again. Funny thing us meeting like this." I say blowing smoke into his face.  
  
He coughed and waved his hand in front of his face to clear it. "Phantom" he said then looked at my uniform for the first time. "Or should I say Captain Vernadeua." His words dripped scorn.  
  
"That's me Commander. Just wanted to wish you the worst of luck in the trial. And to let you know, When you get back to Limbo all the gloves are off. You step one inch over the Limit and you're ass is mine." I give him a feral grin..  
  
A look of pure hatred crossed his face. "Is that a threat?"  
  
"Nope. It's a promise." I turn to David. "Let's go Winter Fire"  
  
"Sure thing Phantom" was all he said as he put in the Twisted Sister CD into the player. He knew what song I wanted.  
  
I blew smoke into Quicksilver's face once last time as David hit the gas. We left him in a cloud of smoke from the tires as we peeled out of there. The song 'We're not gonna take it' blaring on the radio and us whooping like a pair of teens on a Saturday night.  
  
We'll worry about the price we have to pay for that little display later. Now is the time to enjoy ourselves. 


End file.
